bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThunderLightningwing/BSS Custom Bee Free-to-use Base
'Quick note: '''I am waiting for admin approval to post Dropbox download link to .sai file. I don't want to get blocked in this Wikia, so please, be patient and look on this page. I will leave a link when it will be approved. Hello! Today i created something new for you all, beekeepers. This is '''Custom Bee Base!' Introduction Do you want to create new and unique bee idea? You always can do it! But sometimes, you can't just draw an accurate bee shape. Yeah, this is kinda hard, even my first bees looked like slighty melted butter block... But hey, i am there to help your creativity! I created Custom Bee Swarm Simulator Bee Base. (yep, this is pretty long name...) With this template, you can make completely accurate bees, completely free! For now, only avaible in Paint Tool Sai (.sai) file format, but feel free to request another formats or help me to convert it. Guide Through When you download and open your .sai file, you will see this on your canvas. I marked all features with red numbers! All of this stuff is template for your unique bee. What they are stand for? 1) Miniature icon of your bee. 2) Stats for your bee. 3) Color scheme for your bee. 4) Face of your bee. 5) 3 Ability Tokens for your bee. 6) Full picture of your bee. Now let's make a quick look on layers! ...and yeah, if you look between layer's name and it's transparecy, you will see some Russian text. Sorry for this! It will appear as your's country language when you download .sai file, so this is perfectly fine. Layer 1 "Text". It will be hidden when you will open your .sai file. It is reminder what you should put in bee's stats list. You can remove it. Layer 2 "Signature". This layer is my signature. I actually want for everyone to know who made this, but feel free to remove it if you want though. Layer 3 "Overlay". Don't delete this layer! '''This layer is important. It has almost everything you see on your screen. Layer 4 "Wings". This layer have blue-colored bee's wings. It should stay at 30% transparecy, but you can play with this value: lower value - more transparent wings, higher value - more opaque wings. Layer 5 "Ability Tokens". This layer have 3 circles. You can use them as base to your bee's ability tokens. Layer 6 "StatsList". This layer have blank stats list for your bee. It is important too, so don't delete it. How To Use (.sai) 1) Create a layer between "Overlay" and "Wings". Colours of your bee will be there. 2) Swith to "Overlay" layer, select "Magic Brush" tool and tap in places that you want to make colourful! If done correctly, area that you are clicked will become blue. 3) Switch to your layer, select "bucket" (or "Pen") tool and draw! 4) When done, combine all layers into 1 and save it in .png format. Download links ...Waiting for admin approval to post Dropbox links.''' Category:Blog posts